


Bucky Barnes' Mentally Fucked Club

by 00qverlord



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Canon Disabled Character, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton quotes mission impossible a lot, Clint has a secret video game room, Crack Treated Seriously, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Good Brock Rumlow, Grumpy Frank Castle, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, It's Matt Murdock if you didn't know, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, OT3, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because that's a thing?????, dumpster bros, that's not in the fic I just wanted to tag that, winterbones - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform, winterhawkbones?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: In which Bucky Barnes accidentally starts a club, Matt only has some semblance of what's going on, Brock falls in love, and Clint finds the whole thing fucking hilarious.Also Frank Castle drops in occasionally.





	1. Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> So this came up accidentally when I discovered Winterbones, but my dilemma was that I /also/ ship Winterhawk. So this was a thing that happened accidentally. There's four members of the "club" so there's going to be a chapter for each and an epilogue (so 5 chapters in total.) I'm supposed to be updating Run but this was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave. This isn't supposed to be long, but enjoy anyway I guess.

     It all started when Bucky Barnes found Clint Barton in the vents of Avengers tower. Bucky truly didn't know that's where Clint spent most of his free time, until he came face to face with the man, holding several bags of Teddy Grahams and a jar of Nutella.   
     "Barton?"  
     The two of them sat back, "yeah, the one and only. What, pray tell, are you doing in my vent?"  
     " _Your_ vent?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.   
     "Yes, Barnes, _my_ vent." Clint smirked at the brunet, like a wiley fox that had escaped its cage.  
     Bucky was pretty sure by all technicalities it was _Tony's_ vent, but he wasn't going to press the issue. This was, like, the second full conversation he'd had with the archer, he wasn't sure how to proceed.   
     "You're still in my way, Barnes."  
     Bucky grumbled, "yeah, you're in my way too."  
     The vents were by no means big enough to have two lanes of people-traffic, so they couldn't just go by each other.   
     "Well where I'm going is behind you, so back up to the next intersection and we'll go from there." Clint's idea wasn't horrible, but Bucky was feeling just a _little_ salty about the fact that _he_ was the one who had to do the backing up.  
     Bucky grumbled some more incoherent words and started to move, a shark in all it's glory couldn't move backwards. Bucky, was the shark in this scenario. He hit his foot a number of times on the side, his shoulders prevented him from looking to far behind him to see where he was going. He glared at Clint the entire time, when he wasn't trying too hard to navigate.   
Clint was just laughing the whole time, like those hyenas from Lion King. Except Clint wasn't evil. Well, as far as Bucky was aware, anyhow. Clint's destination proved more miraculous than Bucky had first thought. The vent dropped into a room, with no windows and a door that locked from the inside. It wasn't big by any means, a TV at one end and a number of beanbag chairs surrounding it. There was a DVD player, and at least 3 video game consoles. A couple chip bags and empty pop cans were by the wall, out of the way so they wouldn't get knocked over. Bucky had to drop through first to let Clint out, who slid down gracefully behind him.   
     "Welp, yeah, here you go. Clint's 'No-one-likes-the vents-so-I-come-here-occasionally-and-whoop-ass-at-online-Smash-Bros' Room. Oh no. This is the end, my secrets out." It would have been even funnier if Clint had been able to keep a straight face himself. Bucky cracked a smile, though.   
      The archer looked at Bucky, "you want to stay for a little bit?"  
     "What?" Bucky was genuinely surprised at Clint's offer. Even though he was living in the tower, he could tell that most of the other Avengers didn't feel so safe around him, minus Steve. Bucky was going to leave back into the vents once Clint was good where he was, he didn't expect to be asked to stay.   
     Clint saw right through Bucky's hesitancy. "I'm not scared of you, you know. I know you were brainwashed. I get that. I was brainwashed too, at one point. Just because other people have a fear of it coming back doesn't mean I do. It's been, what, almost a year since I was brainwashed? It hasn't come back. So what's to say yours is going to?"  
     Bucky nodded his head, "yeah I guess, for a couple rounds of whatever. You're going to teach me how to play, though."

     Turns out, Bucky and Clint had stayed in that room far longer than both of them had originally planned. Clint popped in Street Fighter, and while Clint had taught him all the controls, it was clear that Clint was kicking Bucky's ass. Until Bucky got the hang of it, that is. Bucky had a win streak much higher than Clint's, and Clint wasn't even mad. He felt proud, like he had finally passed on his legacy of video-game-ass-kicking on to someone actually worthy. Not to say Tony was _bad_ at video games per-se, but he was pretty bad at video games.   
     Clint was going to get snacks after the last round where he had whooped Bucky, because the sniper had chosen a character he wasn't familiar with, so he unlocked the door and peered out into the hallway. It was deserted, the laminate floor creaking underfoot when he made his move to the kitchen. He had every intention of grabbing as much snack food as possible and silently disappearing back into the room with Bucky. He paused mid-sneak when he saw the rest of the avengers _also_ gathered in the kitchen, most of them with mildly serious looks.  A couple of them looked up at Clint,Natasha turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.  
     "Hey guys..." Clint chuckled nervously, "why does it look like you guys have started a cult without me?"  
     It was Steve who spoke up, "Clint, Bucky's gone missing. He's not been around all day, JARVIS can't find him either."  
 _Oh shit._  
     "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" Steve asked skeptically, noting Clint's slightly panicked expression. Clint tried to make a last-ditch move towards the fridge, but Nat grabbed his arm.  
     Clint figured this was a good a time as any, "Bucky may or may not have been in the vents, I may or may not have ran into him and we may or may not have been playing Street fighter for 5 hours by accident."  
     Nat raised her eyebrow at him, "may or may not?"  
     Clint schooled his expression, "I can neither confirm nor deny any details of the operation without the secretary's approval."  
     Tony rolled his eyes, "Clint, you watch too many movies."  
     Steve looked at the archer, "Clint we just want to know that he's safe. You can continue playing video games with him, we just need to know he hasn't run off to, I don't know, join the army or something."   
     Clint was 3 seconds from choosing whether to be consumed by secondhand embarrassment from Steve's joke or laughing really loud.   
     "Yeah, he was with me for a while. Still is? Uh, I came here for snacks. So, I'm going to grab those, say 'yes Captain Mom, your precious son is safe' and skedaddle on out of here." Clint grabbed anything in packages he could find, which included anything from granola bars to Froot-by-the-Foots, and a 6 pack of Coke. He skirted back down the hallway and locked the door again with a soft click. He lay the stuff on the ground, when he saw Bucky, who had dragged over a second beanbag chair, and was fast asleep across them. Clint chuckled and turned on the Xbox to some generation of Halo. 


	2. Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock joins the party, as well as Bucky and Clint's relationship grows closer. Like, a lot closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be funny and fluffy, but it ended up getting sUPER cheesy at the end by accident but I regret absolutely nothing. Hope y'all enjoy! Brock's next, then Frankie I think.  
> Just so ya'll are aware, there IS a time skip of a couple months in between this chapter and the last.

     It was actually both Clint Barton _and_ Bucky Barnes who found Matt Murdock in the dumpster a block from Clint's favourite pizza shop. They would have completely missed the vigilante had they not decided to eat inside the restaurant and throw their trash out in the dumpster behind the building. The two of them had frozen at the sight of a pair of legs sticking out the end. They approached the person slowly, ready for and imminent attack, but paused and looked at each other when they saw who was in the dumpster.  
     "Did we just find the Daredevil in a dumpster outside a pizza restaurant?" Bucky looked at the blond, "is that normal?"  
     Clint stared at the man in the dumpster, "you know, I go dumpster diving involuntarily sometimes, but never at 3 in the afternoon." He looked up at Bucky, "how long do you think he's been there?"  
     Bucky looked back at Clint with a steady gaze, "long enough." He grabbed one of Daredevil's ankles "help me pull him out, we can bring him to Banner as a last resort."  
  
     They did, in fact, end up bringing him to Banner. The vigilante woke up enough to hear whoever was moving him talk about a hospital, maybe, then   
     "No hospitals, Barnes, he's a vigilante, how well do you think that's going to go."  
     He could hear the salt in the other's voice "spectacularly."  
     "Exactly, so Banner it is?"  
     "Banner it is."

     Bucky wasn't surprised at the looks he got from his teammates whilst dragging a bruised and bloody body in a costume by the arms with Clint at the heels. They knew Bruce would be in the lab with Tony, working on the next experiment. They could have been getting up to all sorts of things that Bucky wouldn't even understand, technobabble included. Bruce saw Daredevil first, and leaped right into action. The three of them tried to remove his armor as best they could, grateful to find he was at least wearing undergarments. Tony hovered around nervously, twiddling a screwdriver between his fingers from his project on the next bench over. Getting the armour off was a trial in itself as it seemed plastered onto Daredevil by the many cuts littered all over his body. He was still breathing, so they didn't have to do any sort of resuscitation, which Clint was eternally grateful for. He didn't want to have to kiss Daredevil. He only wanted to kiss Bucky.  
     NO WAIT. Shit. This was _so_ not the time. Aw, fuck Clint's life.   
     He successfully turned his attention to the man on the table, who was starting to come around to consciousness again. Bruce was just patching up all the cuts, none of which were major enough to warrant immediate attention, so he covered them in Band-Aids one by one.   
     "Where am I?" His voice was low and grogey, "who are you?"  
     Bruce volunteered the information, "you're at Avengers Tower, Bucky and Clint brought you in here. You're safe, you have cuts and bruises, but other than that you should be fine."  
     He reached up to rub at his eyes, but the plum bruise blossoming across his chest prevented any large movements. He groaned.   
     "You know we pulled you out of a dumpster, right?" Bucky supplied, the other man clearly being out of his depth.  
     "Yeah, that does tend to happen quite a bit, believe it or not."  
     Clint seemed to perk up, "hey, me too!"  
     Bucky looked at Clint, "I don't think that's something you should take pride in, Clint."  
     Clint stuck his tongue out at Bucky, however childish the move, it was _totally_ worth it.   
     Tony came back into the room with a t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, who knows whose, (they all mostly shared clothes at this point, except for Steve, cause he was freakishly tall) Clint hadn't even noticed him leave the room.   
     "Uh, yeah, Smart-Asses-Squared, maybe we should leave and let Bruce finish up and let Daredevil not die in peace, huh?" Tony grabbed the two who were hovering around the table by the backs of their shirts. 

     Matt didn't really know how he ended up here, and he wondered how he was going to explain to Frank, Foggy and Karen back home how he had accidentally met most of the Avengers. He struggled to sit up, when Bruce let him, and he knew it was going to be a painful next couple of days. He tugged on the clothes Tony had given him, with Bruce's help to tell if it was backwards or not. They were a little big, but he wasn't surprised.   
     "Thanks, Bruce, really, for everything." He stuck out his hand, and Bruce shook it.  
     "No problem, Mr..."  
     Matt was totally aware of the lead it, but considering he was probably going to end up spending more time around these guys, well, screw it.  
     "Murdock. Matt Murdock."  
     "Nice to meet you, Mr. Murdock."  
     "Nice to meet you too, Bruce."

     He made his way out of the lab and up the stairs, with Bruce following behind, and he could hear Bucky and Clint yelling about something that was going on on the television, which was on mute, evidently, because Matt couldn't tell what was on.   
     Clint was the first to see Matt from the staircase, he shot up and made his way swiftly over to the other brunet. "How are you feeling? Good? Better? Like you got hit by a semi and may never walk again?"  
     Bucky appeared behind Clint and smacked his friend upside the head, "Clint you can't just _ask_ someone if they feel like they got hit by a semi."  
     Clint mock glared at him.   
     Bucky turned on Matt, "but seriously, how are you?"  
     Matt smiled, their antics reminding him of what he had with Foggy, "Alright. Better. Not like death warmed over."   
     Bruce had wandered into the kitchen for food, so Clint took the time to interrogate Matt.  
     "What's your name?"  
     "Matt Murdock."  
     "Where do you come from?"  
     "Technically, Hell's Kitchen."  
     "Are you blind?"  
     That one caught Matt off guard, "what?"  
     Bucky was looking at Clint in the _are-you-fucking-serious_ signature look of his.   
     "Are you blind. Cause, your eyes, they kinda have that look to them, I don't mean anything by it, I mean I'm deaf so, but I'm just curious. Cause how does a vigilante get around if he's blind, and-"  
     "Clint you're rambling again." Bucky's voice was monotone, like he was used to this. He probably was.   
     Matt just laughed. "Yeah, I'm blind. Chemical accident, I kinda have radar senses now."  
     "What, like a bat?"  
     " _Clint._ "  
     "Yeah, like a bat I guess. Never thought of it that way."  
     "How do you feel about staying the night? I mean it's already dinner time, and there's no way you could make it back home without one of us having to carry you at least some of the way."  
     Matt froze. He couldn't, _shouldn't_ , he had partners to get back to, _3_ of them who'd be wondering where the fuck he was, Foggy probably claiming he fell down an open manhole for real this time. It was just a cover for how worried he really was, worried that, in the very real possibility, Matt might not come home again. Frank would hunt his ass down, and Karen would exact revenge in her own, but still utterly terrifying way. However Clint was right. There was no way he'd have enough energy to make it 2 blocks from here.   
     "Let me place a call first, then I'm yours."  
     Bucky handed his phone which was open to the phone keypad, and Clint dragged them both by their arms, "Sweet, I knew I would get some sort of use out of that descriptive audio tape for 21 Jump Street."

     The descriptive Audio was nice, but Matt ended up falling asleep on one of the beanbag chairs anyway. Bucky just raised an eyebrow at Clint, who was sitting next to him. Clint got up to turn the TV off, since Matt was asleep, and the two of them had seen this movie at least 10 times before. The room plunged into darkness, and Clint tripped over a bunch of miscellaneous objects on the way back to Bucky. He sat down hard in his beanbag chair to avoid falling, and he let himself relax and close his eyes.  
     And then there were lips on his. Clint's eyes flew open to see Bucky above him, just as the brunet pulled back.   
     Bucky looked panicked, a wild look deep set in his eyes, "shit. Shit shit shit. Sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
     But Clint had already grabbed Bucky by the jaw, "don't pull away, fool, I was enjoying that."  
     And lips were on lips again, and Clint was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Their two beanbag chairs scooted closer to each other's, and Clint ended up falling asleep on Bucky's shoulder, the sniper wrapped around him like he'd never let go again.


End file.
